what_i_would_do_if_i_was_producer_of_eastendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (1st January 2018)
'''Episode 1 '''is the 1st episode of the 1st series of EastEnders. It aired on 1st January 2018. These Are Fake Episodes Plot synopsis Mark O'Neill, his wife Kelly and dog, Pam arrive in The Vic, taking over from Mick and Linda Carter. The Carter's move out, whilst the O'Neill's move in. The Carter's belongings are driven away in the removal van, followed by Mick, Linda, Tina, Johnny and Shirley in the 4x4. Karen quickly heads to the pub to ask if any jobs were available. There are jobs available. Mark asks Karen to bring in her CV the following morning to apply for barmaid. Karen quickly rushes home to tell the good news to Keegan, Bernadette, Keanu, Riley and Chatham. They are so happy because they might finally be able to get some money! Bernadette goes to Martin's stall and asks for a job, but he refuses, so she asks Honey if she can have a paper round. She accepts, and she tells Bernadette that she can have a box of chocolates on the house. Bernadette doesn't want chocolates, and asks if she can have a scratchcard instead. Honey gives her a scratch card and smiles. She quickly scratches it and screams because she has won £3,000! Honey doesn't have enough money in the till, so she pops round the back and cashes Bernadette in. Bernadette is shocked and thanks Honey for letting her have the card and job. She smiles and runs back home and shows everyone. They quickly head to the pub and order food. Bernadette also tells everyone she has a paper round starting the following morning. Karen is really pleased for her, but Keegan is quite grumpy because he wanted the paper round. Keanu goes round to see Ben at the garage, and asks for a job. Ben needs a mechanic but needs an experienced mechanic, and declines. Keanu is sad, but understands. Ben tells Keanu to come to him though, because he has an offer. He will pay Keanu £1,000 if he sets the pub on fire, so The O'Neill's either die or move away. Keanu is shocked as he has seen a different side to Ben. An evil side. Keanu slaps Ben. Ben punches Keanu in the face. Keanu is in pain, but pushes Ben on the floor. He bangs his head and pretends to be unconscious. Keanu is shocked when Ben gets up and tries to strangle him. Phil walks in just as Ben tries to strangle Keanu, and breaks up the fight. He kicks Keanu out, and shouts at Ben. Later, Karen sees Keanu on the swings with a cut and bruised head. Keanu explains what happened with Ben. Meanwhile, Sharon reveals she is best friends with Karen after getting to know her. Michelle gets in the car and drives away after finding out Stalker Tom is back. Tom follows her, so she overtakes a truck. She swerves and stops. As she hears horns, she looks out the window in horror. A bus is coming. The bus crashes into Michelle's car and crushes her. The bus flips over. Meanwhile, The New Years Day party at The Vic goes wrong when a drunk Stacey gets up to sing on the bar and falls off. Appearances * Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner * Martin Fowler - James Bye * Michelle Fowler - Jenna Russell * Tom Woodrow - George Fraser * Mark O'Neill - Jason Leonard * Kelly O'Neill - Stella Kay * Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters * Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley * Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris * Keegan Baker - Zack Morris * Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean * Ben Mitchell - Harry Reid * Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden * Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton * Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick * Mick Carter - Danny Dyer * Linda Carter - Kellie Bright * Shirley Carter - Linda Henry * Johnny Carter - Ted Reilly * Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White Notes & trivia * Bernadette spent her £3,000 on food and late Christmas presents. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}